Halloween Someday
by mybrowneyes
Summary: A Halloween Party in Trenton which Stephanie attends with her Grandma. An 'In the Wind' Ranger returns. 'Spmeday' by Shirley Bassey.


All belong to JE. A response to the Halloween Challenge on RangeWoman Enterprises.

_**Halloween Someday**_

"Grandma! You expect me to wear this in public!!! Where is the rest of the costume?"

"If you don't, I will!"

Stephanie and her Grandma Mazur were hitting the stores looking for the perfect costumes for the hottest Halloween party at the new downtown Trenton nightclub 'Howdy'. Connie scored them tickets since a friend of her brother's was a bartender there.

Edna Mazur was holding up holding up a flesh tone body stocking with three strategically placed 'Almond Joy' candy bars, just on Grandma they would be way off.

"No man unless he was really stupid or armless couldn't find my erogenous places. If he was blind, he could at least feel his way. I'm getting me some with this!" Grandma smiled proudly at her find.

Ranger had been off in the wind. Joe since their break-up was dating a young woman who worked in a day care center and loved children. That made Joe's mother and Grandma Bella ecstatic at the possibility of continuing the Morelli gene pool.

Ellen Plum tried to play matchmaker inviting a very Geeky thirty-something man she met selecting cucumbers at the grocery store. He worked in a video game store. Over lasagna, he announced at the Plum dining room table he was the number two scorer in the state of New Jersey at the recent Super Mario Brothers completion in Jersey City. He even passed around his cell phone with Mario Brothers' ring tone and wallpaper showing the picture of him receiving his silver pipe wrench.

Grandma asked to see his joy stick.

That disaster gave her the willies. Remembering the smiling Mario belt buckle he wore made Stephanie's choice of the sexy feline costume easy.

She hoped maybe to meet a hunky animal trainer at the costume party to tame her wild ways.

Stephanie was up early on Halloween due to an appointment at Mr. Alexander's. She and Lula had been pretty lucky catching skips this month and she did a couple of distraction jobs for Rangeman so she had extra money in the bank for the perfect hair to complete her outfit tonight.

Before going to her parent's house to give out candy with Grandma, she would get partially ready for the later party. They were dressing as witches for the kids, Once Trick or Treating was over, they could change into the adult costumes for 'Howdy's'. Her make-up consisted of very dark and sultry eyes of midnight blue eye shadow, lots of mascara, eyeliner, and deep red lips to compliment her crimped hair that took Mr. Alexander three hours to straighten then crimp with the iron.

"Stephanie Michelle Plum, you can not go out of this house dressed like that!"

Ellen yelled seeing her daughter in tiger striped halter that ended just under her breasts and a matching short flouncy skirt low on her waist and high on her thighs. Good thing for the black satin shorts she was wearing under it. She had tiger ears in her crimped hair, little gloves on her hands with claws, long curled tail behind her, and from her ankles to knees furry black leg warmers above her high heels.

She took a shot of something from the cupboard but drank the remainder of the bottle seeing her mother in a blonde Marilyn Monroe wig, flesh tone body stocking with drooping 'Almond Joy' bra over her sagging breasts and a candy bar attached to the front of her thong bottom. Grandma had flesh tone booties on her feet. There was a post-it note stuck to her stomach that read, "Nibble my Nuts'.

Frank Plum took one look at his mother-in-law and turned right around without a word going back to his baseball playoff games. Mrs. Plum was slumped against the wall half in disbelief and half on her way to being drunk.

"Ellen, Christina Bertuli's mother doesn't get drunk this early in the evening," Edna told her daughter heading for the door.

She and Grandma met up with Vampiress Connie, Flapper Lula, and Gangster Tank out front of 'Howdy'.

"Granny, those candy bars look good on you. Are they real in case I need a snack later?" Lula said to her. Tank's mouth was hanging open.

"If no one takes a nibble by the end of the evening, they're yours," Grandma waved heading inside towards the dance floor.

"Whrrrr," Lula whistled, "White Girl, ain't you the cat's meow. I bet your dance card is full," she commented seeing stripes and a whole lot of toned skin.

"You three look great!"

With Tank there, he cleared a path for them through the crowd.

Taking a break from dancing with a skeleton, Freddy Krueger, and a Sailor, Stephanie was sipping her margarita when she felt a tingle and caught of Bvlgari scenting the air around her. Ranger was behind her.

She felt his warm breath on her bare back, "What's new pussy cat?"

Not moving at first, Stephanie stood fighting the reflex to jump around. Very slowly she turned. There as big as day dressed as Indiana Jones in brown pants, oversized tan shirt open showing a hint of his smooth Mocha Latte chest, a coiled whip at his waist, and that distinctive hat cocked slightly over one eye. "Indiana Jones, someday I knew you'd come walking back through my door," Stephanie quoted from the movie.

Before Ranger could respond, the blond Sailor asked Stephanie if she wanted to dance again.

"Of course, Sailor Boy. Bye, Indy," Stephanie told a shocked Ranger.

She got a few steps away when his whip wrapped around her waist and he pulled Stephanie to him, "My dance, Babe. Sorry, Sailor," tipping his hat.

The Sailor knew he was no match for the powerful Cuban man so he disappeared into the crowd.

"I was going to dance," Stephanie spat at him.

Ranger led them to the dance floor wrapping his arms around her, "With me."

"You disappear and think you can waltz," Stephanie began but Ranger's lips cut her off.

When they finally broke apart, she forgot what she was going to say.

"I'm done."

Thoughts were forming in her head to respond, but something about the song beginning to play she recognized a little and made Stephanie stop hearing a woman begin to sing,

"Someday

Rested from hours of sleeping

We'll stay

Safely behind what we're keeping

You'll seem

Warmer than I had remembered you

Lying so close

I'll be able to feel you breathe

I could never leave

One day

When I am able to love you

I'll come

Back from wherever I've been to

I'll see you

Looking the same as you always have

Lovely, so lovely, I'll cling

To the love you give

So I'll start to live

Someday is coming

If I believe it

Someday always brings

The good life you knew

Ever back to you

How I need you

Someday

All I can give you is someday

Someday

All I can offer is someday

Please say

That you'll be waiting when someday comes

Promise me this and a kiss

To keep what you are

Always close to me

Ooh I need you

Someday

All I can give you is someday

Someday

All I can offer is someday

Please say

That you'll be waiting when someday comes

Promise me this and a kiss

To keep what you are

Always close to me

Someday"

Looking up to meet his dark pools watching her, 'Someday?" she whispered.

"Someday, Babe."

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

"Someday' by Shirley Bassey


End file.
